Pokegirls: Souls and Swords URE
by Xamusel - Gamma 11
Summary: Co-written with Takeshi Yamato. Ichigo, about a year and a half before he would've met Rukia, meets Urahara and is accidentally sent to a different world by a new Kido… a world where sex is the norm. How did he get himself in this mess? URE means Ultimate Rewrite Edition.
1. Prologue

**Xamusel: Okay… for those of you who were reasonably put off by the previous version, this version will (hopefully) resolve plenty of those issues you all had, even though it might seem like we aren't going to have many changes right off the bat. To make sure we get all the changes we can taken care of for this story, we decided to start by adding something important to the prologue… you'll see what it is at the end, promised.**

 **As needed for this… Takeshi Yamato and I do not own Bleach, nor do we own the idea for Pokegirls, though a few breeds and ideas for this story are ours (mostly).**

 **Now, then… _The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning. Rebel One, Action!_**

* * *

 **Pokegirls: Souls and Swords**

 _Story written by Xamusel and Takeshi Yamato_

* * *

Prologue: Trading One Destiny For Another

* * *

It was a slightly chilly January afternoon, which one Kurosaki Ichigo was hoping to stay home for so he could do his homework because he really didn't want any surprises to catch him unaware. The orange haired (yes, his hair was naturally orange, thank you very much), brown eyed student of 14 was primarily attempting to get into a good High School for the next phase of his education, though one that was close to home wouldn't be a bad idea. If he wanted to be in High School, though, he needed to do his homework… especially since the teachers at Mashiba Junior High School were starting to get nervous that he might ignore his homework and be a thug for the rest of his life.

With an irritable sigh, Ichigo put down his pencil and asked himself, "Why did I _have_ to agree to do this much homework? It's starting to become overwhelming for me!" Before he could control his mouth, he demanded in a shout, "Can't my life be full of meaning for once?!"

At that moment, the universe seemed to have something in store for him, because the phone started ringing from the kitchen.

"Urgh… Goat Face isn't in right now," Ichigo stood up from the dining room table to get the phone. When he made it to the phone, he picked it up and answered with a "Moshi moshi."

 _"Congratulations! You have won the lottery in regards to-"_ the voice on the other end began to say.

"Is there a point to this, or do I have to hang up, teme?" Ichigo snapped at the voice's owner.

 _"Sorry, thought that might be a bit funny,"_ the voice replied. _"Anyway, could I speak to Kurosaki Isshin, please?"_

Blinking, Ichigo asked, "You mean Goat Face? He's not in at the moment… Something about a hospital call, so he'll be back by late tonight."

 _"I see,"_ the voice replied. _"Well, he had an order come in today, so I felt it'd be good to get it to his clinic ASAP… Think you could send someone to pick it up?"_

Ichigo blinked again. "Um… care to tell me the address where the order is?" he asked. "I'd send someone, but I don't want to have my sisters hurt themselves picking up whatever the order is by accident, so I'll go get it off your hands myself."

 _"Right,"_ the voice replied. _"Come to the Urahara shop at…"_ And the voice then proceeded to rattle off the shop's address.

Ichigo, thankfully, wrote down the address when he got the chance. "Okay, got it," he said. "After this is done, I'll be back to doing my homework… I mean how long can it take to go and come back?"

* * *

 _Later, in front of the Urahara shop…_

Ichigo stared incredulously at the shop's exterior. "What sort of shop _is_ this?" He asked aloud, even while wondering what it was doing here outside of the shopping district. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he walked over to the door and opened it. "Oi! I'm here to pick up Goat Face's order!" He yelled out when he stepped inside.

The interior was unusually quiet, despite the yell.

"What…? Where'd the owner go?" Ichigo asked himself. "It shouldn't be possible for the owner to be gone all of a sudden… right?"

Walking further in, he took to observing the layout of the shop, even going as far as noticing the trap door in the middle of the floor… wait, back up, a _trap door_?!

"Hold on… why would he need a trap door?" Ichigo asked himself aloud. "What could possibly be on the underside of the door?" With a shrug, he opened the trap door and looked down inside it.

What he saw was a ladder going down a considerable distance - so much so that he couldn't see any light coming up from whatever was at the bottom. Wondering just what the heck was down there, he began working his way down the ladder.

To this day, he would never be sure whether or not he wanted to curse Urahara for doing what he was doing in this training ground, or if he wanted to thank him profusely for what happened.

As soon as Ichigo was halfway down the ladder, he could hear a pair of voices talking from near the base of the ladder, one of them being an unknown entity, while the other was who he had spoken with over the phone. They were talking about something that went over his head in comprehension, even though he could understand a few things about the conversation.

As Ichigo continued his way down the ladder, he could begin to see light coming up from below him, before he emerged into what had to be some sort of underground chamber, yet looked very much like a rocky valley in the middle of the day - it was even illuminated properly to be such a scene, how that was, Ichigo didn't know.

By the time he made it down to the ground, Ichigo started looking around for where the source of the voices came from. When he saw nobody in the immediate area, he started walking around, looking for where the voices could be located.

Soon enough, he found something odd, primarily a ball of pure energy rolling on the ground towards where he was walking. Stopping for a bit, he noticed that the ball was still headed in his direction, going around a few boulders in the process of trying to get to him… Why did he have the sudden feeling that he shouldn't be touched by the orb?

(Un?)fortunately, before he could think any more on it, the ball finished making its way to him, releasing a bright flash of light as it touched him.

As soon as the flash finished, Ichigo was nowhere to be seen, seemingly moved elsewhere.

* * *

 _Two days later…_

A black-haired young man wearing glasses walked along the corridors of his house, wondering just why his ancestor had summoned him to the particular room he was heading towards. His father wasn't allowed in this room, nor was his grandfather, but it seemed like his mother was allowed in. It seemed to also be the room where many bad things tended to happen to those who weren't invited in.

He steeled his resolve as soon as he made it to the room in question. It seemed that he needed to get this over with, especially if he wanted to get back to his schoolwork as soon as possible, since his goal was to be a doctor while not following his ancestor's footsteps. How hard could it be to get back to his schoolwork?

"Come in, Uryuu," came a voice from within the room.

Taking that as a cue to enter the room, Ishida Uryuu opened the door, revealing a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He had long black hair that reached to his lower back and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. His facial features were mostly cleanshaven, but he had well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache, which suggested that he was a major businessman in this day and age… or, rather, it would have if the rest of the ensemble was able to match.

"Two days ago, a relative of yours went missing inexplicably," the man informed, as Uryuu entered the room. "I've managed to tracked down to where he happened to, however, and I'm sending you to retrieve him."

Uryuu blinked in surprise. He had a relative that would be cause for concern to his ancestor? "If you don't mind my asking, sir," Uryuu spoke up, "which relative was it?"

"Your third cousin," his ancestor informed. "You would know him as Kurosaki Ichigo."

Uryuu blinked again, before he opened his mouth and widened his eyes in shock. "You don't mean the delinquent in my class, do you?!" He exclaimed.

"He was in your class, yes," the man replied. "I personally would not know if he was a 'delinquent'. Regardless, I am sending you to find and retrieve him."

Uryuu was about to retort to that, but then he paused for a bit. "Who are you, really?" he asked at last.

"What do you mean?" The man asked.

"Knock it off," Uryuu stated simply. "I know you're not my ancestor, since he's more than able to know anything and everything through means I am not aware of." Pulling out his Quincy Cross in preparation of pulling out his Spirit Weapon, he demanded, "Now, don't make me repeat myself… who are you?"

The man's appearance seemed to change, becoming a tall and rather slender bald man, with headphone-like devices covering his ears and a third eye on his forehead. He wore the same outfit as before, which was a white, ankle-length cloak with a hood on it, over a white double-breasted trench coat tied together with a black belt, worn together with white pants and boots. "I am known as Lloyd Royd," he said. "I could be considered an extension of His Majesty's voice, for when he cannot be in a location to deliver orders directly."

Uryuu rose an eyebrow, before asking, "Does this have to do with his being sealed?"

"Yes, it does," Royd informed.

Uryuu sighed, before he returned his Quincy Cross to its original position. "Alright… care to explain why I have to retrieve my third cousin?" he asked. "For all I know, he's not even a Quincy, by blood or otherwise."

"According to His Majesty, he is," Royd replied. "Though dormant, the power of both Quincy and Soul Reaper lies within him."

Uryuu gasped in shock, before he steeled his eyes. "Why should I have _anything_ to do with the Soul Reapers?" he questioned sternly. "I lost my grandfather to a group of Hollows because _they_ didn't arrive to save him!"

"He currently isn't using his Soul Reaper powers at all," Royd replied. "As I said, both sets of powers lie dormant within him, currently unused."

Uryuu blinked again. "If that's the case…" he started, before he nodded. "Alright, is there anything else you wish to mention about the situation?"

"All we know is that Kurosaki Ichigo has gone to another world, and not the Soul Society or the world of the Hollows," Royd replied. "His Majesty has prepared a spell to send you to the same world, though it only works in one direction—once there, you will need to find another way for you and Ichigo to return to our world."

Uryuu nodded again. "Alright… Let's start the trip after Ryuuken is informed."

"Very well," Royd replied with a nod. "We will let your father know, and then send you on your way."

* * *

 _Five minutes later…_

"Let me get this straight…" Ishida Ryuuken said, holding his hand up to keep Uryuu and Royd from saying anything for the moment. "You're telling me that Masaki's son is in another world, and Uryuu has to go and retrieve him?"

Uryuu blinked a few times, before he asked, "How do you know his mother?"

"She was supposed to be my intended before circumstances happened," Ryuuken answered, pushing his glasses up with his index and middle finger.

"You understand the situation correctly, Ryuuken," Royd informed. "His Majesty believes the closeness in age and the fact that they are in the same class at school means that Uryuu can find Ichigo more easily than if we were to send someone else."

Ryuuken sighed for a bit, before answering, "Alright… I hope that you two can connect better than you have before, Uryuu, given your hatred for his father's blood."

Uryuu stared in surprise, before he felt the urge to facepalm. Resisting the urge, he said, "Alright… I understand, Ryuuken."

"Very well," Royd remarked. "Come, Uryuu—it is time to begin your journey."

"Yes, it is," Uryuu said, before walking off with Royd—

"Oh, Uryuu, make sure to grab the Seele Schneiders as well as the Gintou," Ryuuken commented before the other males left the room.

Uryuu stopped in midstep, before turning to face his father. "Are you sure?" he asked, incredulous about this. "Where are they?"

"In the storage facility under the hospital," Ryuuken answered, before producing a keyring from his pocket. "If I wasn't sure, Uryuu, I wouldn't let you have them."

Uryu walked back and took the keyring, sharing a nod with his father before he left with Royd.

He wouldn't see his father again for another four or so years, by his reckoning.

* * *

 _Two days later, in Hueco Mundo…_

Aizen Sōsuke was not seen very often here in Hueco Mundo—mainly because he still needed to maintain his cover as Captain of Squad 5 in the Soul Society.

However, the Captain with dreams of godhood had come to personally issue orders to one of his strongest Hollow-side servants, on an issue of greatest importance.

When he arrived at his throne room in Las Noches, he called out, "Ulquiorra Cifer, I am in need of your presence."

The Hollow in question soon appeared before him. "Yes, Lord Aizen?" he asked. "What is it you need?"

Aizen looked at the devil-like Hollow and said, "I have a task for you to accomplish, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra bowed. "Tell me what it is you require," he said.

"Stand," Aizen ordered. "I feel we should be equals until the task has been accomplished, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra stood as he had been ordered. "Very well," he said. "What is it that I must do?"

Aizen walked over to Ulquiorra and handed him a picture. "The person in this picture is the scion of the Shiba family, Ichigo," he said. "Currently, he is under the family name of Kurosaki, which is normally only possible if his mother hadn't told him of his father's surname, or if his father gave up the Shiba family name to be with the mother. He is also the purpose of the task."

"Am I to capture him, Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Not at all," Aizen shook his head. "He had gone missing from the World of the Living four days ago, and has not shown up in Soul Society when I last checked. I want you to make sure he goes to his home with no memories of his time outside of his home… Should it be possible."

"I will do my best, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra replied.

"I'm sure you will," Aizen said, before giving the Hollow a small stone. "Take this power with you, as a token of our equality."

Ulquiorra took the stone, before he began to glow as power filled him.

When the glowing stopped, Ulquiorra had a good portion of his mask removed, and was now more humanoid than ever before. In fact… he even had a Zanpakuto on him, attached to a purple belt, which was over his primarily white clothes.

"Thank you for this, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra said, as he examined his new form.

"You're welcome, Ulquiorra," Aizen nodded. "Now… you'd best start looking for Shiba Ichigo, hopefully by means of tracking down his Reiryoku."

"Yes, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra said as he left the chamber.

Hueco Mundo was rather large, though, so tracking down Ichigo would still take a while.

And it never crossed either Ulquiorra or Aizen's minds that Ichigo wasn't in Hueco Mundo at all…

* * *

 **Xamusel: Distortion Finish!**

 **…okay, seriously, I have to quit the BlazBlue references soon.**

 **Also, as far as something that Takeshi and I need some help with… well, we need to have an already existing breed of 'girl going feral on Ichigo in the next chapter. Thing is, we can't use just _any_ feral 'girl, we need a really aggressive one for this to work. If you can suggest one for us, please, leave it in the reviews.**

 **Note that, just because we're asking about this particular subject, it doesn't mean we don't have anything planned for the story** **… far from it. Instead, we just happen to be clueless about which breed to sic on Ichigo, for everyone's amusement.  
**

 **Anyway, Takeshi's turn, everyone.**

* * *

 **Takeshi Yamato: Yes, yes, I know we have other stories we need to work on—the muse can be a very fickle thing.**

 **That said, though, I'd had the idea a while back of Pokegirls based on Shinigami from Bleach. Talked about it with Xam, and we decided to give it a try, though he thought of adding the Bleach Universe, as well.**

 **Also, Hollows, Arrancar, and Vizards will also appear as Pokegirl Breeds in addition to their Bleach Counterparts.**

 **Furthermore, this story will deal with death a lot more than most Pokegirls stories—and this being Pokegirls, there is a chance that said death could be eroticized. However, we know from the comments on the last one that Snuff Lemons (Lemon Scenes involving at least one death) wouldn't be welcomed on , even as a side story posted separately, so if there's any death that could be done erotically, we will go for vague mentionings in the main story. We'll type up "Director's Cut" scenes that go into more detail for those moments, though.**

 **So, instead, I will provide an alert for when there is a Snuff Lemon relevant to the appropriate chapter, and if you want to see it, I can give you Viewing Access to the Google Doc containing said Snuff Lemon - just let me or Xam know through a comment or PM. :D**

 **Also, while Season 1 will still technically be in-line with the main Bleach Plot (with Karin taking Ichigo's place back in his home), we won't do a Timeskip this time. Instead, we will cover the intervening five years (Pokegirl-verse time) with a special 'Season Zero'! The first chapter of said Season might take us a while, since we still have to plan out the season itself, but be patient—we'll get this thing done. :D**


	2. Chapter 001

**Xamusel: …so, it's been well over two months since the previous chapter was released on FFN, on the 23rd of May. Even though we didn't finish planning the story out to a reasonable level, namely for all of Season 0, I felt it imperative that this get put out to anyone reading this that this is a status update for myself and for Takeshi. In any case, this will be for both of us, to make sure that we get our butts into gear regarding this story.**

 **Now, normally, I'd say something about what's on my profile, but that's honestly not needed. Instead, I'll just say that I'm in the process of making another profile on this site. If anything, I'm doing this because of a story multiverse that I've got in mind, so to speak. I'm certain that you guys would be inclined to, at the very least, look at what this profile has on it (when there's actually _something_ on that profile).**

 **Also, see my note at the bottom for reasoning behind the delay, please. It also has to do with the previous chapter, and how I sorta screwed up on the content from it, more or less.  
**

 **Well, then… The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning. Rebel 1,** ** _Action_** **!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New World, New Powers… New Girls?

* * *

 _Somewhere in the middle of nowhere…_

Ichigo groaned as he slowly faded in and out of consciousness. "Anyone get the license plate number of that truck?" He asked no one in particular. Not hearing any response, he took a look around to get a feel for his surroundings.

What was initially a large underground training room was now… A forest in the middle of nowhere? This didn't make any sense whatsoever.

"Dammit, where the hell am I?" Ichigo asked. "If that ball was something this Urahara person did, I swear I'll kill him next time I see him."

Still, he needed to walk around, even for a short bit… if only to figure out where to go from there. With that, he got up off the ground, and began walking in hopes of finding some form of civilization.

* * *

 _A short time later…_

Well, Ichigo truly had no idea where he was. It didn't look like any forest near Karakura… Or in Japan at all, for that matter.

"Great…" he muttered to himself. "Now where the hell's the next town from here?! I need a sign!"

Unfortunately, it didn't look like there was a suitable trail near him that led anywhere, nor a sign. Not to mention that he wasn't hearing most of the standard sounds that came from a forest - none of what were likely animal calls sounded anywhere near anything he'd heard before.

"Well… this sounds and is a lot worse than it could have been," he said out loud. "At least there's no chance of finding anyone in the nude out here—"

At that point, he did find someone in the nude — what looked like a very short woman, with a coating of brown fur, moving with almost ape-like grace. And she even had a monkey-like tail!

Ichigo facepalmed, before he said, "Me and my big mouth…!" Removing the palm from his face, he yelled at the female, "Hey! Could you _please_ put some clothes on?!"

The woman turned to him, and immediately he could tell something was off, aside from her current features — and he could now see that her breasts were very small — he'd never estimated a woman's breast sizes before, but he guessed them somewhere around the A to B-Cup range. She also didn't quite look… sane. As if she could hear him, but not understand what he was saying, or care. And she snarled at him aggressively.

"Oh, shit!" Ichigo paled, before turning and running away from the deranged female.

The female proceeded to charge after him, flinging various things at him, from dirt, to rocks, to sticks, to… aromatic brown organic material. Another ape/monkey-like trait.

Ichigo was grateful to have dodged the dangerous stuff, though there were some near-misses on his dodging ability, especially in regards to the literal shit that was being tossed his way. If he ever got hit by that crap… He'd definitely need a shower or five.

Despite her small size, the woman was getting closer and closer to him, occasionally slashing at him with what seemed to be actual _claws_!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Ichigo cried out, running as fast as he could, to dodge the crazy monkey woman before she did something even worse than before.

With a sudden left turn between some trees to dodge the primate female, Ichigo continued on running through the forest.

The ape-woman kept going in the original direction, losing Ichigo temporarily.

Taking a few seconds to recover his breath, Ichigo wheezed out, "now _that's_ something I don't want to experience again… ever!"

Of course, as soon as he said that, she came charging in from a different direction, and the chase was on again.

"You gotta be _kidding_ me!" he yelled while being chased. "Dammit all to hell! Will you give it a rest?!"

Of course, the ape-woman paid no attention as she kept pursuing Ichigo, throwing things at him and striking directly whenever she got close… or, at the very least, trying to strike directly. He still could dodge her attacks better than she could land them.

Well… until he tripped on a root and nearly fell face first on the ground.

As he got back to his feet, the woman struck, slamming into him and slicing a deep gash into his back.

With a howl of pain, Ichigo donkey-kicked the ape backwards, hoping to give himself some extra distance from her. He continued to run, but the pace was a good deal slower than he'd like, all things considered.

She kept pursuing him, though as eventually he ended up running into a dead end - a small hollow of rock that could barely be called a cave.

Turning to face what was likely to be his doom, Ichigo saw that the girl was licking her claws of the blood that had gathered on them… _his_ blood.

"I swear… this is not going to end well, is it?" He asked, mostly to himself.

Before she could get much closer, however, everything seemed to go black, before Ichigo... wound up on the side of a skyscraper?

"The flying hell?!" He screamed to himself. "What the hell is going on here?!"

He didn't have to wait long to find out… especially as he heard two males bickering in the distance.

 _"See,_ this _is why Ichigo should keep from accessing the whole scope of your brand of power until he's more than ready to handle himself with an extra blade!"_ an older man could be heard, as Ichigo could see said man arguing with… a bleached version of himself?

 **"Oh, _don't_ give me that BS!"** the bleached version of himself snapped out, his voice like his own with a weird distortion thrown in. **"If you were in charge, then King wouldn't be able to know _how_ to use his other blade! You'd keep him from accessing his whole power altogether!"**

Ichigo walked over to them and asked, "What the hell is going on here?!"

In spite of the question, the two males kept on bickering with each other.

 _"Are you certain that Ichigo should have full access to your part of his power, all things considered?! Especially since he's not able to handle all the pressure that it would emit, given his natural body being considerably weakened!"_ The old man argued.

 **"You're grasping at straws, old man!"** The bleached version of himself retorted. **"If you want him to survive, then let him access the full power of a Soul Rea—"**

"OK, CAN SOMEONE _PLEASE_ EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Ichigo shouted.

Both the other males winced at the sound of Ichigo's shout, before they turned to look at him. _"Oh, dear…"_ the old man said. _"This wasn't supposed to happen…"_

 **"You _think_ , you old geezer?!"** The bleached version of himself snapped again. **"How the flying hell could he have come here without us noticing it?!"**

"Where is 'here'?" Ichigo asked annoyed, tired of not knowing what was going on. "And who are the two of you?"

 _"This is your inner world, Ichigo,"_ the old man answered. _"As for who we are… well, you can't hear our names yet."_

 **"Actually, King, you can hear _his_ name just fine,"** the bleached version of himself said. **"However, you're not capable of hearing my name until you have proven your worth with me."**

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked. The inner world thing was confusing, too, but one problem at a time.

 _"Apparently, Zanpakuto only reveal their names to their wielders when said wielders are ready to use their released power,"_ the old man answered. _"However, I have no problem sharing info on_ what _I am, same with your blade."_

 **"Is now really the time for this? We have a serious issue with DK's trademark on our ass right now!"** the bleached version of himself exclaimed. He shook off the irritation for a second, before turning to the non-photonegative looking mirror of himself.

 **"King, quick question,"** the bleached version of himself interrupted. **"Can you hear my name? It's ********."**

Ichigo blinked a bit. "No, I couldn't hear it," he said.

The old man looked at the bleached version of Ichigo and asked, _"Was that_ really _necessary?"_

 **"Yes… yes it was, Yhwach the current,"** the bleached Ichigo answered the old man, before looking at Ichigo. **"You heard his name loud and clear, correct?"**

"Yeah," Ichigo replied.

The old man, Yhwach, facepalmed. _"I was_ hoping _this wouldn't happen at all…"_ he said. _"I'm nothing like my predecessor, am I?"_

 **"No comment,"** the bleached Ichigo answered. **"However… we still need to explain King's situation to him."**

"Right…" Ichigo said. "So, I'm assuming time's stopped or something while I'm in here?"

 _"Usually you would control the flow of time here, though currently it is as stated, but for now we help regulate the time restrictions until you can."_ Yhwach said. _"This also makes it possible to train more proficiently."_

 **"Also good for keeping you alive in this world,"** the bleached Ichigo said, holding up two fingers for a short bit.

 _"While this is all fine, we do currently have a situation to deal with,"_ the elder looking spirit said, as his gaze went skyward.

The white copy of Ichigo seemed to blink for a second before he facepalmed.

 **"...I can't believe how off track this got,"** the copy said, as he dragged his hand down his face. He looked towards Ichigo for a moment. The next moment though, he found himself getting blasted away by an energy projectile via Yhwach. His lips curled downward in a snarl.

 **"You cheapshotting sonavu-!"** Was all the oranged haired teen could hear before his clone hit the side of a building some distance away from them. The building exploded outward, collapsing inward on point of impact.

Ichigo blinked, before he turned narrow eyes on the elder spirit.

"What the hell was that all about?! He might be dead!" He shouted, as he sneered up at the elder human-like being.

Yhwach sighed, before dispersing the light blue colored configuration he used for a bow. Turning on his heel he looked Ichigo in the eyes and spoke.

" _You're not ready for your full set of power. Your body is human, and allowing you under that much spiritual energy would do more harm than good_." The cloak wearing spirit elaborated, his shade covered eyes on his teen wielder.

"And you thought that _knocking him into a building_ was a good way of keeping me safe!"

 _"You don't understand, he would have done his utmost to recklessly-"_ The old man began to explain before he was cut off by a shout.

 **"Coming right back at ya, you old fuck!"**

The two turned towards the last site of the white haired spirit, finding him rushing through air. He wielded a large khyber knife blade. It's form dark as night, and taller than he was by ¾ of a foot.

 **"Getsuga…!"** The white copy swung his arm back, as energy seemed to coalesce over the form of the blade. The energy built to the point of distorting the air around the blade, before he swung forward with all his might.

 **"Tensho!"** He finished with a shout, the energy that once bound itself to the blade bursting outward toward the older spirit in crescent. Ichigo brought his arms up in front of his person as the wave passed by him leaving him untouched and collided with Yhwach.

"…What the hell is WRONG with you two?!" The oranged haired teen exclaimed. He had had it up to here with all this nonsense. These two would much more get him killed then help him like they said they would.

 **"Oh don't whine Kingy, if this was enough to off the old bastard I'd have taken his power for our own by this point."** The photonegative clone said with a frown, eyes tracking the cloud caused by the explosion, searching for any clue of the older spirit's whereabouts.

"For the love of-! That's not the point!"

 _"Quite right,"_ announced Yhwach as he exited the cloud. His form seeming no worse for wear from before, though the bow configuration was once more in his right hand. The white Ichigo grinned with barely contained bloodlust, before he brought his arm back, once more prepping energy into the blade.

"..." Ichigo's eyes just seemed to flicker back and forth between the two, before his hair overshadowed his eyes. His shoulders shaking in barely restrained emotion, as the two were about to do battle once more.

 **"Haha! This is gonna be the last time I see your wrinkly face! Die!"** The copy launched himself towards the Cloak wearing older spirit, who in preparation for his opponent had a hand drawn back a spiral of energy in between the bow and drawstring.

"I said…"

The madly grinning spirit was almost on Yhwach now, the two ready to collide in a conflict of wills.

"ENOUGH!" The orange haired Kurosaki male shouted, and the world itself seemed to come to a halt as the air intensified almost immediately. The buildings shook with his shout of outrage, and the two spirits found themselves frozen in place as they took in the slightly glowing form of their wielder. He with the name "One Who Protects" froze them with his gaze, as the azure spirit energy flickered around his form.

The two spirits set themselves apart, loosening their battle stances as they paid heed to Ichigo.

"This is going to end, right now! I don't care about whatever problem you two have with one another, but as it stands you're both a part of me, as far as I know. If I'm this fucked up in the head that I'm basically fighting myself, than I might as well leave now, and handle that Ape chick WITHOUT you two." The words he spoke held a weight to them that they didn't before. The words resonated deeply with the two, before the White one grinned, and laughed raucously.

 **"Kekeke, HAHAHAHA! This is great! This intent, this oppressive feeling! It's so intense!"** The photonegative copy spoke in gleeful tones, as Yhwach nodded his head.

Ichigo kept his eyes on the two of them for a moment before the azure aura left him and he grabbed onto his legs as he gasped for breath. Yet during it all, his eyes never left the two. The white one grinned before his blade broke apart and flowed into his being, with a small portion flowing into Ichigo himself. Yhwach's bow did the very same, as it dissipated back into his being, with small portions flowing into Ichigo as well.

 **"Well looks like we've reached a compromise** ," the mad spirit spoke with a small grin.

 _"Indeed, we have,"_ Yhwach added on, as they watch on as Ichigo's form glowed a dark hue with blue outlining.

* * *

 _Outer World, all of one second later…_

The ape-woman stumbled backwards and had to raise an arm to cover her eyes as Ichigo glowed with a bright, bluish-black light.

When the light died down, the ape-woman looked at where Ichigo was, only to discover that he was no longer there. Screeching in frustration, the female looked around for where her target could be, before—

"Hey! Naked monkey ass!" Ichigo called from behind her. "Time for you to get a taste of your own medicine!"

The primate-like woman's eyes turned wide as she jumped away from her current position before it exploded. She jumped back eyes roaming from side to side, before looking upward into the trees and catching sight of her adversary. She took notice of the black hakama he now wore, along with which he had on a white shitagi that was adorned with blue crosses on his shoulders. A necklace with a sword ornament hung from his neck, an obsidian colored piece of jewelry with rosary beads that were colored like roses.

She turned her head to regard the weapon in his hand. It was a bow of twisting metal. Black and blue in primary colors and accents. A thin drawstring that glowed an unnatural black.

"Like what you see?" He taunted, with a smirk. She growled at him, before leaping upwards towards the tree branch he stood on. He jumped from the branch as the she-ape splintered the wood with her glowing claws. She became confused when she didn't find him where her claws were before she was hit in the back of the head with a foot.

"Eat it!" Ichigo shouted as she impacted the forest floor, a cloud kicking up upon contact. She got to her hands and knees, shaking her head before growling at his smirking visage.

The black and white wearing teen shook his head before he drew back the bowstring. a long, thin spiral of black energy built between the string and the bow before he fired off a shot. The projectile exploded upon contact with the ape-girl, her screech of pain being a sound that Ichigo took solace in, seeing as it meant the arrow had hurt her. Before he could celebrate though, he jumped away again as the girl erupted from the explosion site to his position claws glowing all the while.

"Okay, not what I had in mind," he commented, as he ducked a swipe at his head. As he dodged another swipe, he attempted to take another shot with his bow, before he had to twist out of the way of her tail. The furry appendage managing to almost knock his head loose, as he moved away. He grew frustrated as they entered a pattern of interrupted actions, on his end, as she kept lunging towards him with harmful intent.

"Guh, this isn't working out the way I had it in my head. I can't even get some time to draw back," he grunted, as he once again failed to fire another arrow. It didn't help that while he knew the basics, he was no expert, or even an amatuer really, with a bow. Sudden powers or not, that didn't make up for experience he needed to wield the item in context.

 **"Worry not King! I got this one!"** He heard a familiar voice in his head before the bow in his hand disappeared in a flash of dark light, and his necklace glowed as the sword was replaced with a cross. Ichigo felt a weight in his hand, as his arm flicked upwards catching a glowing claw before repelling the crazed female.

"Okay, that's kind of cool," Ichigo uttered as he stared at the weapon in his hand. It was a long one-sided blade, dark blue in color, with a white guard. It's handle was covered in bandages, with no real adornments to be had. The blade was maybe ¾'s his height, making it seem unwieldy in his hands, but it felt as light as a hollow pipe in his grip.

His attention was brought back to the crazy in front of him, who was looking wary now. He didn't notice as his left eye changed. The sclera becoming black as his pupil became gold in color. His grin was wider than usual, a slight amount of bloodthirst slipped through.

"Come on~ You were so ready to kill me a second ago! Well now here I am!"

The crazy ape girl took this as her cue to attack and lunged, yet before she could even make it half the distance between them she found herself gasping for breath as the teen disappeared and reappeared with his hand around her throat.

"Nuh-uh, who said it's your turn?" He grinned, before he tossed her into the trees. Her body flew back first into and _through_ the trunk. Ichigo grinned before he slowly walked towards the down girl, his blade becoming covered in glowing blue light.

The ape-woman weakly looked up, as the teen stopped in front of her, his eyes highlighted by his azure energy that flickered madly around him. She felt the weight of the air around her intensify as it pressed her body downward. her breaths became shallow, her eyes dilated and her form shaking. The carrot head seemed to sneer down at her in contempt before he raised his arm, the azure energy form before swirled around the blade and whipping the air around them violently.

"Game over," he whispered before bringing it down on her person.

"NO!"

The blade stopped mere inches away from her forehead, the ape-girl seemed to freeze in place, before her body just sat there, eyes wide and form drenched in sweat. The teen grabbed his face, before glaring at the ape-girl.

"Leave..." It came out as a whisper, but to the ape girl it was like the cold grip of death touched her soul. It wasn't even a second later that she disappeared from the clearing, leaving Ichigo to fall on his rear.

"Ugh… that didn't feel good," he said, before he felt someone coming from behind him. "Who's there?!"

"Well… you can feel me, can't you?" a woman's voice asked from behind him, even as said woman walked towards him. "I'm a fair bit surprised, actually, considering that you have the powers of a Shinigami… when you're a man."

He turned around, seeing a woman in a similar set-up to his own, with red hair and amber eyes. "Well… you're certainly a lot more… sane and clothed than that ape-woman was…" he said.

The woman rose an eyebrow at Ichigo's statement. "So that's your justification for almost killing that Pokegirl?" she asked in a low tone. "Because she was feral?"

"Don't know what 'feral' means, or what a 'Pokegirl' is," he said. "She'd been chasing me for a while before… I got these powers… after I got them, she attacked me again, and I defended myself. Doesn't mean I like it, but… it is what it is."

The woman lowered her eyebrow and glared at Ichigo. "Do you _really_ expect me to believe that?" she growled.

"Look, lady, I have _not_ had the best of days," Ichigo replied. "I was visiting a shop to get something for my dad's clinic, and when no one was there I followed voices into some weird cave facility where this ball of light rolled up and touched me, next thing I know I'm waking up in this forest without any clue where I am!"

"What town are you from?" the woman asked, still glaring at Ichigo.

"Karakura Town, Japan," Ichigo replied, adding the Japan in case he'd just been flung to some obscure part of the world.

"Japan doesn't exist as a nation any longer," the woman countered. "Try again… and with a _real_ town name this time!"

Ichigo blinked, then facepalmed. "DAMMIT URAHARA!" he screamed into the air. "IF YOU'VE SENT ME INTO THE FUTURE OR SOME STRANGE PARALLEL UNIVERSE WITH WHATEVER SHIT YOU PULLED, WHEN I FIND YOU AGAIN, YOU! ARE! DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

The woman let up on her glare when she heard that… in fact, she felt her eyes widen involuntarily. "What year is it where you're from?" she asked.

"2003 AD," Ichigo replied.

"Do you know what happened to a man known as Sukebe?" she continued with her questions.

Ichigo blinked. "Don't think I've ever heard that name before now," he said.

The woman's eyes widened even further. "You haven't heard of the creator of the vast majority of the Pokegirls breeds?!" she questioned. "What parallel universe _are_ you from?!"

"One that doesn't have these 'Pokegirls', apparently," Ichigo replied. "I'm really out of my depth here, I guess… I was just a middle-school student before I got sent here."

The woman managed to control her facial expression enough to regain composure. "Alright," she said. "Let's say I believe you on the lack of Pokegirls… how did you get your Shinigami-like powers?"

Before Ichigo could say anything…

"Ichigo, the term you should use for people like yourself is Soul Reaper," the aspect of his powers advised in his head.

' _Thanks,_ ' Ichigo replied mentally, before saying aloud, "Soul Reaper, actually… and apparently I got them from my spiritual mentors."

The woman felt her head swim momentarily, before she noticed the beads around his neck. "Where did you get that necklace?" she questioned.

He looked at it. "Huh…" he said, feeling both it and his sword at the same time. "Feels different from the sword… likely some physical aspect of the power I inherited from them I guess… I awoke both powers at the same time."

"You don't know what a Zanpakuto and a Quincy Cross are, do you?" she asked.

"No, I don't," Ichigo replied. "Didn't know about either of these things before I came here. Then all of a sudden I had to deal with that ape girl. I would have died if I hadn't awoken these things in my inner world, in time."

"That was a Pri-Mate Pokegirl you faced," the woman corrected him. "As for your inner world, I can guess you've had some difficulty in accepting your powers separately… am I wrong?"

"Yeah… I mean, they were from separate origins, I got that much from the spirits before they started trying to kill each other. So I told them either I leave with or without their help and well here I am."

The woman drew her sword. "Perhaps that was the wisest course of action," she said. "However, I feel that you need to be tested."

Ichigo sighed. "Great, even the _sane_ ones want to fight me… what kind of crazy world is this?" he asked.

"Will you _relax_?" the woman asked him. "This is merely to test your ability to even use your weapons that you have on hand. Nothing more or less."

Ichigo could see the point in that. "Alright," he said, getting into what seemed an appropriate combat stance. "Well, ready when you are."

The woman asked Ichigo, "What is your name, by the way?"

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo," he replied. "Yours?"

"Mina… that's all the name I have," the woman replied. "I wasn't able to get a surname before dying and becoming what I am." Before Ichigo could ask what she meant, she charged at him, preparing for a strike on him.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

Ichigo panted heavily after the latest clash of blades he and Mina had performed. "Are… you satisfied… now…?" he asked.

Mina nodded, before saying, "Now that that's over… with… wait… what… the…?"

Ichigo blinked. "Is… something… wrong…?" he asked.

Mina's eyes started hazing over, before she dropped her Zanpakuto, walking over to Ichigo while she undid the top half of her kimono.

Ichigo's eyes bugged out. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-?!" he yelled, before he developed a massive blush as her breasts became exposed to the elements. "GAH! WHY ARE YOU-?!"

Ichigo was silenced by means of Mina kissing him square on the lips, before she undid his clothes and the rest of hers, leaving them both in the nude.

"MMPH! M-MMPH!" Ichigo tried to get out, though Mina's mouth covering his was pretty effective at keeping him somewhat quiet, and his eyes bugged open again as he felt a hand on his cock. "MMMPH!"

Mina started to massage Ichigo's cock, which was surprisingly large for someone who wasn't from around in that world, and worked it to be completely erect for her use.

Ichigo was still frozen in shock at what she was doing, but his body was reacting, as he felt sensations he'd never experienced before.

Mina felt that Ichigo was ready to take her virgin pussy for himself at this point, even with her holding his lips hostage to make sure he got the point… though, he seemed to be pretty dense about this sort of thing.

Considering that he'd never seen an actual naked woman before the ape-lady… 'Pri-Mate' lady… and that in fact he was very prudish about that sort of things… she had no idea how hard she'd hit the nail on the head with that assumption, as the unknown sensations in his body spiked as she began pushing his cock into her pussy…

Suddenly, as if Mina's desire for sex was fully being answered, Ichigo lifted her off of her feet and dropped her at a fast pace down his fully hardened cock. Even as he did that, she moaned from the spearing, until she broke her hymen… when she let out a muffled scream of pain in Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo would have tried to understand what was going on, but his body was starting to run on autopilot. His hands reached out and began massaging her breasts, as he kept her stationary on his cock for the moment.

Mina moaned once more, this time from the massaging her breasts were being given, before she felt the pain subside from her broken hymen.

As she slightly shifted her hips, Ichigo's instincts took over again as he began thrusting his cock inside her, while his mind was discovering just how good the new sensations felt.

Mina mentally smirked at that, before she felt her own mind turn to mush, even as she let go of Ichigo's lips with her mouth. "Ooh!" she let out. "Take this slutty Shinigami, please!"

"A… alright!" Ichigo cried out, as he kept thrusting within her and massaging her breasts, even as a pressure began to build in his cock.

Mina felt a coil tighten within her, even as her feelings of pleasure went up. "I… Ichigo!" she cried out, feeling that her pleasure was about to spike past the roof any second now.

"M… Mina!" Ichigo gasped, the sensations almost at their peak as his cock began to throb.

Within a few seconds, the two of them climaxed at the same time, Mina's pussy spasming around Ichigo's cock and draining it dry… while drenching the ground around them.

After a few moments, Ichigo finally recovered enough of his mental faculties to think, _'Oh shit, what the hell did I just_ do _?! Did… Did I just… have SEX with that woman?'_

"..." the aspect of Ichigo's powers said from inside his head. From the corner of Ichigo's eyes, he could have sworn that there was a party ball floating up in the air, before it opened and revealed a banner that said, **_" CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT LAID!"_**

' _Never had something like that happen before… and man, was it a surprise… just what the hell is going_ on _in this crazy world?!_ '

"If you want my opinion, Ichigo?" Yhwach of his powers asked.

' _Go for it,_ ' Ichigo replied.

"I think this is better than that world you can't remember on the trip over here… the world between worlds, so to speak," the aspect said.

' _…Huh?_ ' Ichigo thought, racking his brain and coming up with nothing.

" **Told ya, Kingy** ," the white aspect continued. **"That world was so much more ridiculous, where you'd remember what went on in it, but only so long as you were in said world."**

' _How do_ you _know about it?_ ' he asked the spirit.

 **"Simple… even though I'm a fragment of your soul, I'm also a separate entity that's sealed within your soul, in the form of your Zanpakuto, which is in the form of the blade you hold next to your Soul Reaper outfit,"** the aspect answered. **"The whole logic behind this is confusing, I know, but I can't explain it better than that."**

' _Al… alright…_ ' he said. ' _I guess we'll find out more as we go along… along with more of this crazy world._ '

"That's a good attitude to have, Ichigo," the elder aspect of his powers said. "Now… are you _sure_ you want to keep Mina attached to your sexual organ like that? "

He blinked, before looking down, and quickly pulling out of her and heading for his clothes. ' _Jeez, wonder why she just went at me like that after our match?_ ' he thought.

"Shi… shini… gami…" Mina moaned out while he went to get his clothes.

"You OK?" He asked her.

Mina rose her body up a bit to look at him, nodded, and said, "Shinigami… shini?" She blinked in confusion, looking at herself momentarily before she realized what seemed to be the problem.

Ichigo blinked, while keeping his gaze away from her naked body as much as possible. "OK, that's weird… I get laid, and now the woman who I was with can only say 'Shinigami'? Not the weirdest thing I've run into today, but still up there…"

Mina took that opportunity to get up off the ground, walking to her clothes that were next to Ichigo's and putting them on. When she put them on, she pulled out a notepad and a pencil, before she started to write something down.

Ichigo visibly relaxed once she was clothed again. "OK, looks like whatever's impairing her speech hasn't affected her writing ability any…" he muttered. "Works well enough."

Soon enough, Mina showed Ichigo what she wrote. _" Sorry about that…"_ Mina had written. _" I'm currently going through Taming Shock, when a Pokegirl is Tamed for the first time."_

Ichigo blinked. "OK, I'm still somewhat confused by the 'Pokegirl' term," he said.

Mina turned the notepad around again, before she flipped the page to write more. When she finished writing, she showed Ichigo. _" A Pokegirl is a female who has altered genetics from that of a pure human female, which is now extinct in this world after about 300 years of crossbreeding,"_ she had written.

"That's certainly a long time…" Ichigo remarked. "And altered genetics? You mean that… Pri-Mate… was a literal ape-lady?"

Mina nodded, before she repeated the process of writing more down for his benefit. _" Of course, there are _some _Pokegirl breeds that weren't created at about 1988 Anno Domini,_ _"_ she wrote. _" For instance, the Shinigami breed, which I'm a part of, was created by someone else three years later, mostly to protect the civilians from one nasty breed in particular."_

"Huh…" Ichigo remarked. "I'm assuming that all these 'breeds' are superhuman in some way? And that there are more animal-types than the Pri-Mate?"

Mina nodded. _" Correct,"_ she wrote. _" Especially so with the second one. Normally, a 'girl is superior to a regular human, but I can guess you're not even close to regular… aren't you?"_

"Likely," Ichigo replied. "I mean, I had a Soul Reaper powers out of nowhere, sort of. I think that takes regularity and tears it to pieces, don't you?"

 _" I'll bet, Ichigo,"_ Mina wrote. _" Still, if anything, you've got a lot of potential to grow stronger… don't squander it, please?"_

"I'll do my best," Ichigo replied. "Now, you mentioned Taming Shock earlier, referring to it as to what happens 'after a Pokegirl is Tamed for the first time.' Judging by what happened earlier, is Taming…?" he couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

Mina nodded in response. _" Now, that's not to say that it has to be a man doing this with a Pokegirl,"_ she wrote. _" A woman can also suffice, though normally it would be impossible for a female to have no Pokegirl genes in her DNA."_

"What you're saying is, even if non-Pokegirl women are born, they still have some Pokegirl DNA in their systems?" Ichigo clarified. "Guys, too, I would imagine, given that you said 300 years?"

 _" Give or take a few years, but yes,"_ Mina wrote down. _" I'd give you a biology lesson, but it seems unneeded, given the circumstances. In any case, as a Shinigami, I have to make sure people are able to go to the afterlife… which is made harder because of what Sukebe made without realizing the dangers of their existence in 1989."_

"That sounds ominous," Ichigo remarked.

 _" You have no idea…"_ she wrote. _" In any case, Hollows are a danger to everyone, so an entity known as the Soul King created us to keep the world safe."_

Ichigo nodded. "Right," he said. "So… you said when we first met that Japan ceased to be a political entity some 300 years ago…"

 _" Oh, right,"_ Mina wrote down. _" Back in AD 2001, the year before Sukebe was killed off, the major international borders and everything associated with them fell apart into chaos and regional governments, with the former UN having a council replace the international government with a system known as the League system. We're currently in the Edo League, which has former Japan in it as well as Korea and China."_

"Wow," Ichigo said. "Things really got screwed up…" He paused a moment. "I'm assuming Taming somehow keeps you sane, right? Is there anything else that happens?"

 _" Depending on what you mean, I might have an answer that fits,"_ Mina wrote.

Ichigo nodded. "OK… does it establish some kind of connection between the Pokegirl and the person Taming them?" he asked. "Don't ask me how, but I can feel something… linking the two of us, I guess."

Mina nodded. _" You're talking about an Alpha Bond,"_ she wrote.

"Alpha Bond? Is that what it's called?" Ichigo asked.

Mina nodded. _" Yes,"_ she wrote down. _" It's a simple side-effect of Taming, allowing the Pokegirl to follow the lead of her Tamer. There's a second, rarer, bond called a Delta Bond, which allows a bit of empathic communication between 'girl and Tamer. And then there's a Recognition Bond, which is like a full psychic melding, but that's incredibly rare, and very dangerous because if something happens to one, the other feels it, and if one died…"_

Ichigo nodded. "Right… so… are you like my servant now?" He sounded rather uncomfortable at the thought of servitude by sex.

 _" Not unless you want me to be,"_ Mina wrote down, even as she shook her head. _" Then again… if you feel like fulfilling a kink or two…"_

"Right…" Ichigo replied. A planet where sex seemed to be a driving factor of society. It would take a LOT of getting used to, and likely a few nosebleeds. "I'll Tame you when you need it, but I'm not really comfortable with the idea of servitude… would it be alright if you considered me a partner? I figure it'll take a while to find a way home, so…"

 _" That actually sounds like a good idea, yes,"_ Mina wrote down. _" Alright, partner, let's get going out of this forest."_

"Right," Ichigo replied. "Lead the way, partner."

With that, the two of them started walking away...

"Aren't you forgetting your clothes?" Mina asked, before she noticed something. "Oh, hey! I can talk again!"

Ichigo blushed, quickly going back to his clothes and dressing. "Glad that you can talk normally again, and thanks for reminding me," he said.

"You're welcome," Mina nodded.

With that, the two of them walked out of the area.

* * *

 **Xamusel: Finish!**

 **…** **crap. What's with me and BlazBlue references? Meh… oh well. Thank you, Lily Nadesico and Nasha Rei-Kun, for cleaning this up for us.**

 **10/3/2015 note: ...oops. I should've had this re-uploaded sooner. I'm sorry this was taken down, but I was getting this cleaned up, even more than how Lily Nadesico had done so. That alone wouldn't be enough to explain how long it took to get it back up, but my forgetting for three weeks worth of time, more or less, does, I'd say.**

 **Takeshi's turn to write an A/N.**

* * *

 **Takeshi Yamato: OK, first major change - Ichigo awakens his Soul Reaper powers almost from the word go. And his lack of understanding of the world around him results in an unintended casualty. Didn't really have that in mind initially, but with a Pokegirl with an aggressive Feral state, like the Pri-Mate, I can't really see her backing down, even from a stronger opponent.**

 **Also, writing a prude like Ichigo when I'm not a prude myself is really hard - part of why we did that timeskip in the last go-around, I guess. Expect him to get used to the environment around him in that regard eventually, and likely fairly quickly - we do still have some timeskips in mind, but they'll be much shorter than the last run.**

 **Not sure how long it'll take us to get the next chapter done, but we will get it done, so see you then! :D**


End file.
